1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flat panel display, and more particularly, to a flat panel display having storable pedestal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, flat panel display (FPD) has replaced cathode ray tube (CRT) type display as the mainstream display apparatus in home and business application. Without the cumbersome size and weight, the FPD also shares low power consumption, low radiation, decreased thickness in every advantageous feature admired. Also, the increasing size of the FPD has made such thin type digital flat televisions popular in consumer's entertainments, such as home watching, outdoor ads, exhibitions, etc. The flat panel display as information apparatus is mainly categorized into two types: liquid crystal display (LCD) and plasma display panel (PDP), both use pedestal to stand on the table or wall-mount equipment to be installed on the wall. The pedestal of the FPD is usually detachable from the main body of the FPD to cut off the overall package size and save cost of transportation.
Even with the detachable feature, the pedestal of a conventional FPD still occupies a certain area to securely and steadily support the main body upright. The large area, along with a certain thickness of an object like the pedestal requires quite a lot space from the box when packing the FPD therein. On the other hand, detachability means more work is necessary to assemble the pedestal to the main body and disassemble it. Except for the detachable type pedestal, it is clearly obvious that for the FPD with fixed pedestal at the bottom, much more space is required to pack the FPD even though the FPD need no work on assembling the pedestal.